


A friend won't love me like you do

by soyuntulipan



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Handcuffs, Idiots in Love, My First Work in This Fandom, Office, Post-Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyuntulipan/pseuds/soyuntulipan
Summary: “I have been trapped for almost a year…”“And you robbed a bank to run away… from me?”“Run away? Cait, all I want is to stay!”“You did not act like if you wanted to stay when you…”“Kiss me.”





	A friend won't love me like you do

Vi looked nervous at Caitlyn. Caitlyn was sitting in her desk, changing documents from one file to another, pretending not to know that the other woman was there. Waiting. Vi, who she had called to her office 20 minutes ago. The Piltover enforcer was not used to be quiet for a long time, but her patience was bigger when the Sheriff was involved. She got up and sit down on the chair several times before finally speaking.

“Cait, I've been here forever. Did you need me?”

“I did.”

The Sheriff continued her search, looking to the files instead of glancing at her.

“What for?”

“That is what I should’ve asked when you kissed me… Right, Vi?”

Vi froze. She was still staring at the gorgeous lips of her partner, as she always did while Caitlyn spoke, when she got caught and focused her vision on the Sheriff’s dark eyes.

“I’m… Sorry? I understood that you kind of… liked it?”

Caitlyn hit the desk with both hands. The papers flew around and one glass fell and broke. Vi did not step back although she wanted to.

“I already know it. I just want to hear it from you. Why did you kiss me?”

Vi was looking at her lips again, she focused on her eyes, and she almost let the truth slip away with her next breath. But “love” was not an easy word to say. Caitlyn took her silence as an answer.

“I trusted you, Vi. Fuck!”

“Caitlyn, I… can explain.”

“Can you? Can you tell me why you let me arrest the wrong man and kissed me so that the real thief could escape?”

Every inch of Vi’s skin was shouting “guilty”. Caitlyn was already sure of what she was saying, but she erased any possible doubt from her mind just by looking at her partner.

“One year, Vi. One year working together and now I found out that you never stopped being a criminal.”

“Cait, let me explain.”

“You are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say may…”

“Aren’t you gonna let me say anything?”

The Sheriff moved towards her, ready to put the handcuffs in Vi’s bandaged waists.

“Cait! Fuck! I’m sorry!”

“An innocent man is in jail and you knew!”

“Oh, God. He is not innocent at all. He was the one that dug the tunnel into the bank and you have the evidence, Cupcake.”

“Somebody paid him to do so. He did not take a penny from the vault.”

Vi avoided the handcuffs by hiding her hands under her back.

“I did not pay him.”

“I need names, Vi.”

“I can’t tell you…”

“You promised to make this city safe with me.”

“And that is what I’ve been doing for 11 months and 28 fucking days, Cait. That is what I want to continue doing. Cupcake, please.”

Caitlyn hit her hard on the face with the back of her hand. Vi’s cheek went red really fast, but she did not turn her head. As soon as Vi put one of her hands over the damaged area, Caitlyn closed a handcuff on her wrist.

“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in…”

“They were my friends.”

“Plural. Were there two thieves?”

“Caitlyn, please, stop this.”

The brunette moved towards Vi’s back and closed the other silver bracelet on her other arm.

“How much did they pay you?”

“Nothing!”

Vi fell towards the floor when Caitlyn hit her knee from behind. Her face clashed with the ground, as she was handcuffed on her back and did not have any way to stop the fall.

“I don’t believe you.”

“They were my friends. I owed them.”

“And what about me? Don’t you fucking owe me? I fought for you and with you. I believed in you when nobody did…”

“Don’t stop believing, Cait, please. I…”

“There is nothing you can say that will fix this.”

Caitlyn sat on top of the partner. Vi was sprawled on the floor under her. She hit her own head three times against the floor. When she went for the fourth, Caitlyn grabbed her hair and stopped her.

“You can’t abandon me.”

Vi was bleeding from her eyebrow. The blood looked like the tears she refused to let go.

“I am going to lock you up until you say their names.”

Vi let her head rest on the ground. Caitlyn’s fingers were still tangled with the pink hair.

“Will you at least visit?”

“Vi! Can you take this seriously?” The Sheriff looked at Vi’s smile with anger.

“What should I take seriously? My life? It is a fucking disaster. I thought I was learning and… What happened? I don’t even have my partner on my side.

“You let a bunch of thieves get away with it.”

“And kissed you.”

“And kissed me.”

“That was nice.”

Caitlyn looked worried. She go up and examined Vi carefully. She turned her so that her face was towards the ceiling.

“Did I hit you too hard?”

“I would have preferred a kiss, but it was ok. I deserved it.”

“Yes, you did.”

“You deserved the kiss the other day. That was the reason.”

“Are you really trying to sell me that shitty story?”

“You looked so worried, like you really cared for me. When you found me and I saw you… I felt like someone worth looking for.”

“You kissed me to let them run away.”

“I expected you to punch me” Vi continued like she had not heard her partner “But then I felt your tongue and it was like… heaven. I would have stayed there kissing you for hours.”

“But you did not because they were already out of the building and safe.”

Vi sat on the ground. She looked at those lips and she desperately wanted to free her hands and touch that skin. Caitlyn never wore a lot of clothing, so there was a lot on sight that Vi wanted to stroke.

“Can I kiss you again?”

“Only if you tell me how to find them.”

“That is a strong blackmailing game, Sheriff.”

Caitlyn stiffed as the woman leant towards her. Vi stopped a few inches before touching the lips of her partner.

“It is called negotiation.”

“Is this what you do when the bad guys held hostages?”

Vi was so close that Caitlyn would’ve been able to count her freckles if she had been capable of doing anything that was not staring at her lips.

“Is this what you did to never get caught?”

Vi had been in the streets for several years before joining Piltover’s Sheriff in her crusade. In that moment, she started laughing. Caitlyn held her waist so that Vi wouldn’t fall backwards. She kept the hand there when the laugh became nothing more than a small smile.

“If I had done this, I would have spent more years in prison than outside, Cupcake.”

“You have been good avoiding prison.”

“I was, I guess. Now I am trapped.”

They were so close that their lips touched on the last word. Neither of them pushed back. Both of them felt the fire starting.

“I have been trapped for almost a year…”

“And you robbed a bank to run away… from me?”

“Run away? Cait, all I want is to stay!”

“You did not act like if you wanted to stay when you…”

“Kiss me.”

Caitlyn tangled her fingers in the pink hair and pushed Vi towards her mouth. As soon as their lips met, they both groaned. The Sheriff put one leg at each side of her partner, sitting on top of her tights. She did not break the kiss while she moved. The kiss felt like a battle. A battle that she wanted to win desperately.

She wanted to win Vi’s loyalty back. She wanted that hotheaded, impulsive, and fearsome disaster with only a very loose respect for authority figures. She wanted her stupid jokes, her hangover face, her beautiful eyes and her witty comments. She needed Vi to betray the thieves and be on her side. Again.

“I want you” she mumbled as she ripped Vi’s white tank top and discovered that the girl was completely naked under it.

Caitlyn bit and kissed the pink nipples. Vi groaned as she tried to break free from the handcuffs. The Sheriff pushed her back with kindness, the same kindness that disappeared when she kissed her abs fiercely. She quickly got rid off Vi’s jeans and started kissing her tights and also over her underwear.

Vi was not even able to keep her eyes open as the felt that last piece of clothing run down her legs. Caitlyn’s tongue went next.

“God! Cait!” Vi groaned as she tried to open her legs as much as possible. She was completely covered in sweat. She cursed the jeans that were still around her feet and also the handcuffs. She was still cursing when she reached the… “Fucking holy paradise… Cupcake.”

Vi mumbled other things after she finished. Her breathing was crazier than her heartbeats, and she tried to relax. Caitlyn did not move, so Vi tried to get up to see her. The Sheriff placed her hand on her abs and pushed down, stopping her from getting up.

“I… I don’t know how this happened. Sorry… Sorry…”

Was she crying? Vi tried to look but she was not able to do so.

“Cait… Cupcake…”

“I’m sorry. This was abuse or…”

She was definitely crying.

“I helped them because they stole something that I wanted” Vi thought that a confession could help “I was about to punch the shit out of them – friends or not – when I saw it. It was a bracelet that belonged to my mother. I asked for it and they gave it to me…”

“And you let them go.”

“Yes.”

Caitlyn dressed Vi back without saying anything else. The tears were dry on her cheeks and she did not seem worried about them. The tank top was shredded, so she was not able to cover Vi’s chest.

“It was an exception. You don’t plan on leaving Piltover and join them.”

“Never.”

Vi was not even able to imagine herself leaving that woman.

“I am sorry about what happened.”

“The officers always joke about the whip that you like to use. I always believed that you liked it hard… I missed said whip, tough.” Vi winked as Caitlyn freed her hands.

“I did not plan this to happen like this…”

“You had it planned?”

Caitlyn blushed.

“Don’t worry, Cupcake. I was already thinking on asking you to be my last meal in the death row.”

The Sheriff punched her shoulder softly.

“I wouldn’t like to die without eating you. I don’t want to die without doing it.”

Vi touched her wrists and smile at Caitlyn’s feline gaze. 

“You’d like that?”

“Come here.”

They were kissing and Vi was completely focused on Caitlyn’s body when the Sheriff held her wrist. The Enforcer looked at that hand, that was pursuing her sex, confused. 

“You have to promise me that you won’t allow this to happen again. If your friends ever come back to Piltover…”

“I’ll kick their asses before they can say Hello.”

“Vi, if you betray me again…”

“I won’t.”

Caitlyn let Vi’s hand go. She let herself go on that ground. It felt like she was being touched for the first time. Her fears faded as her partner continued touching her everywhere. She felt strong and vulnerable. She felt free and she also felt like she couldn’t live without that messy pink hair that was trembling between her legs. She felt more than everything.

Then, the door opened and hit her foot.

“Fuck!”

“Fuck!”

“What the fuck?” Vi looked at Caitlyn confused and heard the door close on her back “Who was…?”

“I will try and not forget that face, but don’t you stop.”

Vi obeyed. She was surprised that Caitlyn did not want to act immediately, but the Sheriff’s groans made clear that there was something that she needed before anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I hope you liked it. English is not my first language, so feel free to comment anything about how it was written. I am doing this in order to improve.


End file.
